


In his absence

by LadyCoco



Series: In his life [6]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoco/pseuds/LadyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is away and Kurt is feeling Lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his absence

Kurt woke suddenly to the sound of the alarm blaring from the side table. Slamming it off with a grunt he turned under the covers, reaching his arm to the other side of the bed expecting to feel a warm body beside him. When he encountered nothing but cold air Kurt opened his eyes with a sigh. Every morning for the past 10 months Kurt had awoken to the feel of a long, lithe body next to him, smothering him in delicious heat and the tantalising masculine scent of his lover. For the past week however the young detective had been on training course in Stockholm and Kurt had woken up alone. He may have complained about being suffocated by Magnus’s inability to sleep on his own side of his bed but he sure as hell missed it now he wasn’t there.

With a sigh he pulled himself up and out of bed, feeling the crisp morning breeze from the open window. One positive from Magnus being gone, Kurt thought, was at least he could sleep with the window open without Magnus there to complain about the cold. Kurt tugged the covers up. Making the bed was a habit he picked up from months of living with the surprisingly neat younger man and was one that Kurt was not prepared to get out of. Mentally listing the shopping he would need to prepare for Magnus’ return in three days Kurt began to get ready for the long day ahead.

                                                     _____________________________________

Walking to the office Kurt was struck by the number of unfamiliar faces at the station. Young faces, inexperienced officers who hadn’t had the idealism beaten out of them yet by the horrors people were capable of. He wondered what they saw when they looked at him. Did they see the high profile, widely respected inspector Wallander? Or a greying, middle aged man in less than pristine shape? Glancing one last time at a red haired policeman who looked too young to shave, Kurt saw the man look at him in awe and drop the stack of folders he was holding. With a small smile Kurt stepped into the department and instantly schooled his face into a neutral expression.

Deciding to skip the usual teasing about his unshaven face and clear lack of sleep, Kurt bypassed Nyberg and went straight to Lisa’s office. Seeing Kurt’s expression Lisa sighed.

“My answer will be the same as yesterday.”

Kurt opened his mouth but Lisa got there first.

“Kurt you’ve been working overtime for a week, there’s nothing else to finish.  It’s done, case closed.” Folding her arms she pinned Kurt with a look. “Have you done your personal reports?” Kurt snorted.

“Kurt I know the fact that I don’t have an interesting case to solve is a personal annoyance to you, I do and I’ll see what I can do about that shall I? But until then, finish your personal reports, write up the reference for Stiggson, go have another look at the Lund case, just do something that doesn’t involve intimidating the new recruits and making the rest of us miserable”

 

With a scowl Kurt threw himself onto his chair, folding his arms in way that could be mistaken for a sulk Kurt glared at the computer as though the machine was responsible for all of his problems.

“Kurt?” Ann-Britt stuck her head through the door. Kurt glanced up and with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I’ve got a few loose ends to tie up from the Kronen case if you’re interested. Nothing exciting but it will get us out of the office for a while, we could get coffee.”

“I can’t, I’ve got…”

“Don’t try and tell me you’re busy Kurt, I know for a fact that your choice right now is either to come with me or harass Lisa some more” she paused “and for everyone’s sake you need to come get coffee”.

“Lisa put you up to this I suppose?”

Anne-Britt laughed “ Lisa and Nyberg and Grahn and Jo…”

“Jo?”

“The cleaning lady on the second floor” Anne-Britt grinned brightly, putting on her scarf. “Come on, you can come and scare a teenager to death for lying in a police enquiry, we can get drinks, then you can come back and glare at your computer to your heart’s content.”

Kurt huffed, knowing he was about to give in. “Fine but we’re getting real coffee, not that crap from the high-street” He grabbed his coat and walked past the detective, choosing to ignore her not very well concealed eye roll.

 

An hour later the two of them were sat on a bench overlooking the Lake. Frozen over in the winter temperature it was beautiful, a glistening surface stretching in the distance. But even the magical scene in front of him couldn’t shake Kurt from his mood.

“Are you eating properly?”

Kurt looked at Ann-Britt incredulously. “Am I eating properly? Did you really just ask me that?”

“Yeah well, I haven’t seen you eat lunch in three days, and I know you’ve been in the station well past dinner time.” She shrugged, taking a long sip of her drink.

Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about his subordinate keeping such a close eye on him. He felt he should probably be annoyed but there was a pleasant warmth in his chest too.

“And you’ve been walking around in a bad temper like someone stole your favourite toy.” Hmmm now he was definitely edging towards annoyed.

“Yes thank you mother, my lunch is in my car and I’ve been eating dinner every day. Scouts honour”

She gave him a searching look until Kurt got uncomfortable and took another sip of his drink.

“So how’s it been without him?”

Kurt contemplated telling her to mind her own business. As much as he saw Anne- Britt as a friend he liked to keep his private life away from work if possible. Then he realised that actually he did want to talk, wanted to try and chase away the growing despondency.

Knowing when he was beaten Kurt looked over the lake, carefully avoided looking into the detectives’ face.

“Quiet, boring... the house is too empty without him. It’s only for ten days, I thought it would be easy but…” He trailed off.

“Why would it be easy?”

“Because I’m a grown man! I’ve spent the majority of my life without him in it and now I apparently can’t go two weeks without turning into a moping teenager.” He leaned back to stare at the clear, white sky. “It’s pathetic” he finished weakly.

There was silence for a few moments, Kurt started twisting the gold band on his left hand, a newly acquired habit.

“It’s amazing what you get used to.” Anne Britt said quietly. “I remember the first time I was home alone after I married. I had to ask my friend to come over because I couldn’t sleep.”

“It seems darker at night” Kurt mumbled “I know it isn’t but it feels it. Colder too”

“He’ll be back soon enough, and you’ll be back to despairing at his inability to stop talking and his need to watch every reality TV show that’s on.” She gave him a warm smile and reached to give his hand a quick squeeze. “Come on detective inspector, we’d better get back”

 

                                           ________________________________________

The day had turned out to be no more interesting than it started and Kurt was glad to finally pull up outside his home. Turning the engine off, he noticed that he’d left the sitting room light on. Cursing to himself he trudged up the snow covered path and unlocked the door. As soon as he stepped inside Kurt noticed two things-

1\. The house was wonderfully warm.

2\. There was the wonderful smell of Chinese take away coming from the living room.

As he entered the brightly lit room Kurt’s attention was drawn to the crop of curly hair just visible at the top of the sofa. He must have made some sort of noise as the hair in question turned round to reveal sparkling blue/green eyes and a wide, happy grin.

“Magnus” Kurt breathed the word out like a prayer, walking closer until he was just in front of the sofa.

“Hello love” Magnus replied as he reached up to pull Kurt onto the sofa next to him. Kurt couldn’t help himself and he grasped Magnus’ face with both hands pulling him into a soft kiss. The feel of Magnus’ warm, dry lips against his was perfect. He could feel Magnus smile against his mouth and grudgingly pulled back.

“What are you doing back? You still have a couple of days left, I thought I wasn’t going to see you until Friday.”

“The course co-ordinator had an emergency so it was cut short. You know what these things are like anyway, lots of good ideas, nothing that can be put into practice.”  Magnus was now holding Kurt’s hands in both of his own, his thumb rubbing slow circles against his skin.

“So how’s it been here? What have I missed?”

“Nothing much, new recruits, Nyberg broke his finger, I’ve been doing paperwork and…” Kurt breathed deeply.

 

 

“…. and I’ve missed you. Oh god Magnus I’ve missed you so much. Kurt couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he pressed forward pushing Magnus back on to the sofa and held himself over the younger man until their bodies were flush together and Kurt could feel Magnus’ breath against his cheek.

“Hmmm… I missed you too.” I’m sorry I couldn’t call, signal was terrible, but I missed you every day.” Magnus lifted his hips up to press his growing arousal against Kurt making it making it very clear just how much he missed the older detective. Kurt gasped at the feel and ground his hips down in response. Encouraged by Magnus tightening his hands in Kurt’s hair, tugging in way that was just the right side of painful Kurt lifted Magnus hips up and grabbed his buttocks giving them a tight squeeze and enjoying the way Magnus groaned into their kiss.

With his tongue plundering Magnus’s mouth and his hands fully occupied, Kurt was lost in the heady feel of Magnus; his scent, his heat, his gasps surrounding Kurt making him feel drunk on pleasure. So much so that Kurt didn’t notice that Magnus had undone his trousers until he felt long, elegant fingers wrap around his erection. Thrusting into the grip Kurt allowed himself to be swept along in pleasure.

 

 

It wasn’t until at least an hour later that Kurt remembered how hungry he was. He stood up from the sofa and Magnus’ embrace and grimaced at the uncomfortable sticky feeling as he put on his trousers. Magnus just laughed from where he was still laying boneless on the sofa.

“What are you laughing at? You haven’t even got your eyes open” Kurt grumbled grabbing a box of dumplings to reheat.

“And yet I can still see you scowling”.

From his place in the kitchen Kurt could see Magnus stand up and stretch. His naked body glowing in the fire light. The sight made Kurt’s mouth water. Magnus was beautiful and he was all his. Completely unashamed by his nakedness Magnus walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling the shorter man’s back to his chest.

“I’ve been thinking” Magnus began. “We should get a dog”

Kurt turned so that he was facing Magnus.

“A dog?”

“Yeah you know, small animal with four legs and a tail” Kurt lightly swatted Magnus round the head in mock annoyance and immediately softened the gesture with a kiss.

“What’s brought this on?”

“Well I’ve been thinking, this is quite a big place even for just the two of us, a dog would fit nicely. We could go for long walks, sit on the sofa when we watch films and when one of us is away then the other will always have company.”

Kurt didn’t have to give it much thought. “I think it’s a wonderful idea love.”

Magnus just grinned and captured Kurt’s lips in another kiss.

 

Later that evening as the two men were lying in bed, limbs tangled and with Magnus head resting on Kurt’s shoulder, Kurt couldn’t help but feel that the moment couldn’t be any more perfect. He was content to listen to the wind outside and feel the warm body of his lover pressed up against him. The moment was still and peaceful.

“Jesus Kurt its freezing! Have you got that dammed window open again?”

Laughing, Kurt could only roll them both over so he was leaning over a flushed and smirking Magnus Magus and kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but I finally had some inspiration. I'm not completely happy with it but it was now or never.  
> I have no idea if anyone is still interested so if you are I would love it if you could let me know.  
> Any comments are welcomed, I would be interested to know what you think and how I could improve.


End file.
